The Uchiha Crest
by HailQueenLottie
Summary: Sakura is on a quest to prove that she can stand up for herself and she is indeed strong. She's on an ANBU squad with the illustrious Itachi Uchiha and can't deny that she has an interest in him. However, with tensions rising between Konoha and the Akatsuki she has to stay focused and remain oblivious to the fact the the Uchiha may have a potential soft spot for her as well


**Aye guess who got her lazy ass in gear and finally wrote something decent enough to publish. Like wow, this is crazy. I keep adding and deleting stories on here but I think that I've matured enough for this one to be kept up. It's literally been over a year since I last updated though. Oops. I'm working on it though. I have some more stuff in the works and also I have stuff to put on AO3 as well since fanfic says no smut anymore. Like how lame. Anyways, have faith in me and I'll try to update more often. **

Chapter One

He was valiant and intrepid; she could tell by the way he held himself. Streaks of sunlight shone across his face making his eyes appear to sparkle. His face was stoic, as usual, but anyone who saw the anbu uniform and tattoo expected it.

She would never forget the first time she really started paying attention to him. She had been assigned to his team after her vigorous exams to get into the anbu. She was deemed worthy of being placed among the Uchiha prodigy due to her monster strength and battle tactics, along with her medic training. The more time she spent near him the more she started to notice.

Like the way he talked more with his eyes than his other features or how he chewed on his nails while deep in thought. Things like that made him seem almost...human. The Uchihas never generally showed much emotion to begin with, dealing mostly with business and village matters. Their main focus was to climb higher in political ranking even though they were already pretty high.

But she couldn't complain. She was quite thankful for the things that the clan brought to the village, even if they were a bit pompous at times.

She had been closer with the younger of the Uchiha brothers since she had been assigned to a team consisting of herself, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto back in their genin days. The threesome, along with their Sensei, had traveled everywhere together, completing mission after mission battling tougher enemies each time. However, that eventually changed when Kakashi almost up and abandoned the team to train Sasuke.

Shortly after realizing that Sasuke would be getting ahead of him, Naruto left to train with Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin of Konohagakure.

During that time Sakura was alone for once in her life. She spent most days in bed, trying to escape reality. Eventually she realized that she was wasting her time and became determined to become the Fifth Hokage's apprentice, which she succeeded in doing. The three of them were still close but it wasn't like it used to be.

Missions were her escape at that point so as soon as she was eligible she started her anbu training.

It's not that she didn't want to accept what was happening around her, she had accepted all of that long ago, it was just that it was difficult seeing things change all the time. But that was the price she had to pay if she wanted to continue being a ninja. Nothing came free in the world and people like her had to learn that the hard way.

It was the Hokage herself who had suggested that she start the training in the first place. She had thought that Sakura's skills would be a nice asset to the team.

It turned out that she was correct. The exams had proved to be as challenging as they were said to be but somehow she made it through and ended up on a team made up of mostly herself and the older Uchiha. Apparently they worked well together so they were often paired with each other, along with a couple of other anbu. Not that she would complain.

"Haruno."

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard his silky voice calling her name.

"Taichou."

Her eyes met his for a brief second before he focused ahead once more. "You weren't focusing," he said smoothly.

Time occasionally passed her by, her mind occupying itself with several other things. It was getting more difficult to focus on tasks nowadays. She would have to talk to her Shishou about it after their meeting.

She and Itachi were currently on their way to the Hokage Tower since they had been requested. They were long overdue for a vacation but there had been movement from the Akatsuki within the past few months and Tsunade-sama was worried that they might try to go after Naruto again.

"Ah, my bad," she responded. She resisted the urge to watch the way his muscles moved under his shirt as he walked. She mentally hit herself over the head for thinking about her captain like that.

The midday sun shone brightly above them, radiating its heat down over the town. A light spring breeze flitted past them, blowing her hair in an abundance of directions. She smiled and refrained from laughing as she tried to contain her wild pink locks.

The warmer months had always been her favorite. The fresh air made her feel light on her feet, as though she could blow away without a care in the world. In her opinion, she could work better during these conditions. In winter she wanted nothing more than to stay at home, curled under a blanket.

They eventually made their way to the Hokage tower and entered Lady Tsunade's office. She sat behind her desk, hands folded and a warm smile on her face. "Itachi. Sakura. Good to see you," she greeted.

Sakura repressed the grin that threatened to spread across her face when she noticed the high stack of paperwork and half empty bottle of sake poking out from behind her chair. Some things never change. "Good day Shishou," she replied. Itachi nodded a silent pleasantry as well.

Tsunade cleared her throat and sat up a little straighter. She got straight into explaining as soon as the door was firmly shut. "From what we've gathered, the Akatsuki seem to have quieted down for the time being. We haven't heard much on their whereabouts in a while", she explained.

"That being said, tensions are still high. However, until something new is reported, I'd like the two of you to take some time off. You've been working a lot lately and I'd like you to rest up so that when we do need you, you'll be in top shape," she spoke clearly and without hesitation. "For the next three weeks you will not be assigned any missions."

Sakura inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Finally she was going to have some time to herself. She was in dire need of a regular sleeping pattern.

"Will that be all, Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked, his tone firm and expression blank. It always amazed her that he never appeared to show any emotion. What she would give to be able to find out what went on inside of his head.

"Yes", Tsunade said. "I will contact you when we have new information. Itachi, you are dismissed. Sakura, I'd like you to stay behind for a moment."

For a brief second she swore she felt Itachi's eyes flicker to her before he left but she dismissed the thought.

After he left, it was just her and Tsunade. "What is it that you wanted to talk about, Shishou?" she asked.

The older woman slumped back and rolled her head to the side, cracking her neck and stretched her arms. "Damn, I hate when I have to act all formal", she complained. "Itachi makes me slightly uncomfortable. It's probably those eyes. They're just so creepy and empty. Or the fact that he never shows any emotion. Anyway," she droned on before bending over to pull out a bottle of sake and two small glasses.

Sakura let out a small laugh. "Even Sasuke is like that sometimes. It must be an Uchiha thing."

Tsunade snorted and motioned her over, pouring the liquid as she did so. She set the bottle down and raised one of the glasses to Sakura. "Bottoms up. We'll have to go out for actual drinks this week when I find some time," she said before tipping the glass back.

Sakura picked up her own glass and did the same, enjoying the feeling of the burning liquid sliding down her throat. It was awful but she liked it all the same. Being the legal age had it's perks. "Fair enough but only if you're buying."

"Yeah yeah." The woman waved her hand to dismiss the issue. "But anyway, we're a bit under staffed at the hospital right now and I was hoping that you'd be up to helping out a few days extra since you have some time now."

She 'tsk'ed and shook her head. "Giving me time off from one job so I can work more for another? How devious of you." She lightly laughed. "That'll be fine. But I'm not coming in before noon."

While it wasn't terrible, the extra work was still going to suck.


End file.
